Syo Bakarn
Syo Bakarn was a Human male Corellian Jedi Master who served the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic as a healer during the Great Galactic War against the resurgent Sith Empire. Following the Treaty of Coruscant, Master Bakarn relocated to Tython where he served as a member of the Jedi High Council during the Cold War. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic - The Lost Suns 1 A Force-sensitive Human descendant of a Corellian noble family, Syo Bakarn was trained in the ways of the Force by the Jedi Order. During his time as a Padawan, Bakarn gained recognition after he saved his master from an attack by a Mandalorian. Eventually attaining the rank of Jedi Knight and studying as a Consular, Bakarn focused his studies on his healing skills, eventually becoming a noted healer. When the Sith Empire reappeared in the galaxy after centuries of absence, Master Bakarn fought on the front lines, joining fellow Knights Satele Shan, Bela Kiwiiks and Jedi Master Jaric Kaedan at the battle of Rhen Var. In 3653 BBY, the Republic sent a delegation of Senators and Jedi to Alderaan, where the negotiations should take place. Bakarn, part of this delegation, remained excluded from the direct negotiations, so he waited for Jedi Knight Aryn Leneer before the hearing room in the building of the High Council. Bakarn felt there that Leneer became increasingly restless and learned that she felt strange, which troubled him, although he did not trouble her as a threat. Shortly afterwards he felt a disturbance when he sensed Leneer's betrayal of the Sith denounced and attacked the two Sith warriors in their vicinity. Barkan couldn't jeopardize the negotiations and tried to call her back but she did not hear him before Dar'Nala ordered them to stand down in which they obeyed. Eventually, Bakarn and Leneer were informed that the Sith had conquered Coruscant in order to force the Republic to make concessions in the negotiations. Surviving the war and the Sacking of Coruscant, at which time Bakarn was stationed in the Jedi Temple, Bakarn relocated with the rest of the Order to their ancestral homeworld Tython following the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant. Ascending to the rank of Jedi Master and joining the Jedi High Council, Master Bakarn was responsible for many of the technical aspects of the new Temple, including the construction of the new Archives and map room. Additionally, Bakarn kept an office at the Masters' Retreat where he worried about the growing conflict with the local Flesh Raiders. Star Wars: The Old Republic Unbeknownst to most, including even Syo himself, the Emperor had created an alternate personality and implanted it into Syo's mind. This personality would be known as the First Son and leader of the Children of the Emperor. The First Son shielded the rest of the children from detection. Defeating Syo Bakarn, as the First Son of the Emperor, is the finale of the Jedi Consular's storyline. As the fate of Syo is player determined, Syo can be killed, even when the Barsen'thor tries to redeem him. The First Son takes over and viciously hammers away at the Jedi Master, forcing them to blast Bakarn into a cave wall which collapses on him. Eventually, the Barsen'thor defeated him, redeemed him, expelled the Emperor's influence in him as well as his identity as the First Son, and ultimately exposed the Emperor's Children to detection. The Barsen'thor eventually gained Syo Bakarn's seat on the Jedi Council. Allies *Yuon Par *Satele Shan *Bela Kiwiiks *Jaric Kaedan *Barsen'thor *Dar'Nala Enemies *Aryn Leneer *The Sith Empire Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic *Star Wars: The Old Republic - The Lost Suns 1 (Flashback) Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Councilors Category:Jedi Councilors Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Star Wars Comics Category:Star Wars: The Lost Suns Category:Determinant Category:Villains